What Oliver Loves And Hates
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Aa trip to Hogsmeade and the twin's meddling in Oliver's love life has Oliver secretly confessing his love for a certain prefect. PWOW Shounen ai


**What Oliver Loves and Hates**

**Percy and Oliver/ pwow**

**1574 words.**

* * *

Oliver recently found that he hated Butterbeer, Firewhiskey too. No scratch that, any alcohol he hated.

He was never one to admit it but he also hated the dark. It wasn't something he was scared of, he could deal with it. He just didn't like the things dark associated with.

But more then those, he _really, really, really hated..._

Fred and George Weasley.

In his last year, he'd gone to Hogsmeade with Fred, George and Percy. He wasn't sure how it had happened as he'd already made plans to go with Percy but he remembered something about the twins saying something about their faithful old captain who wouldn't let down his men. He'd show them old.

So they'd gone. They'd traipsed around for an hour or two till Percy looked to be at the end of tether, so to relieve his best friend, roommate and long time infatuation, Oliver had suggested that Percy go and see if he could find the book he'd mentioned earlier that morning aswell as a million times previously throughout the last few weeks, while he kept the twins occupied. Percy's eyes had lit up and the twins hadn't noticed that their brother was highly thankful towards the muscular captain. He thanked Oliver quietly before scurrying off.

Poor, Poor Oliver.

An hour later and still no signs of Percy returning found Oliver half way through his third butterbeer, Fred and George still on their first drinks.. barely touched. The twins were great beaters, no, fantastic was a better word for them two. They weren't half conniving little schemers though..

"So, Oliver.. How you feeling their ole buddy?" George smiled innocently at the captain.

"Great, Fred" Oliver grinned only "slightly" drunk

"Fantastic, eh brother?" Fred smiled, receiving a nod from George.

"So, Oliver" The twins chorused together "We've heard quite a few people admiring you lately"

"Oh?" He only grinned wider

"Yes.. We were wondering.. Is there anyone you admire?" Fred quirked a brow

"I admire a lot of people, George" The twins smirked. He had to be drunk if he was getting them confused. He knew as well as Percy which was which twin.. certain little signs and freckle patterns separated them.

"Oh we know you do..." George grinned and Fred finished the sentence.

"But is there anyone you really admire? I mean _REALLY_ admire"

"Why yes, there is actually" Oliver went off into dreamland for the next few minutes, a dreamy sigh escaping him as the twins struggled to keep from laughing.

"Oh?" The twins pretended to be surprised somewhat.

"Care to spill, ole buddy, ole pal?" Fred quirked a brow as the captain seemed to consider for a moment. He glanced around after a few minutes, a slow smile finding his features as he leant forwards with a hushed tone "I won't tell you no names but if you guess right, I won't deny it" He grinned and the twins found themselves eager to find out.

"House?" George

"Gender?" Fred

"Gryffindor, Male"

"Ah..." Fred

"Thought so" George.

"Anybody we know?" George raised a brow, the question rather stupid seems as they knew EVERY gryffindor currently at Hogwarts.

"Aye"

"Quidditch team?" Fred took a back seat for a while, letting George question their friend.

"Nay" Was the slightly loud reply from the brunette as he slammed his glass onto the table. The twins held a finger to their lips to hush him, George casting an apologetic look around as Fred grinned.

"Year?" Fred's brow quirked at his brother's question thinking he'd go for eye colour or hair colour before year to make it a little more fun.

"Mine" Grinned Oliver

"So you fancy a 7th year gryffindor boy whom we know?" George furrowed his brows for a moment before he came to a conclusion, a look dawned on his face as he realised.

There were only two 7th year gryffindor boys. Oliver Wood and...

Percy Weasley. Head boy. Prefect. Bookworm and...

Their brother.

"Bloody Hell..." He murmured quietly before grinning, a hand patting Oliver on the shoulder as he leant across the table.

"Nice choice, Wood" Fred leant forwards and clapped the other shoulder before settling back down.

"So..." he said with a grin "Who is it?". George had never been so embarrassed of his twin in his entire life.

* * *

Later on, just after Fred had managed to convince an even further drunken Oliver to make the ultimate declaration of his love, Percy wondered in spotting the trio in the corner. George had quickly told Fred to take Oliver off to follow through with the plan while he distracted Percy and tried to find if keeper's feelings were reciprocated.

* * *

An hour or so later found a slightly sober Oliver walking out of "Abbott's Tattoos", Fred under one arm helping him stagger and a nice white dressing on the base of his spine, underneath on naturally tanned skin, the words **_"I love Percy Weasley" _**in a neat and intricate design, thick black letters of his love for the other.

The twins each knew that Oliver was bold enough to walk around naked in the changing rooms or dorm rooms when his clothes were stolen, this only helped their little plan. They also knew Percy waited in the locker rooms for Oliver after quidditch practice and games. So, with the Quidditch Finals just around the corner, and Gryffindor set to win, the twins decided they'd wait for the after party to help Oliver declare his undying love.

* * *

Once the team had actually won the game and the cup, the team had instantly in a bout of energetic jumps and hugs gone into the showers to try and break a new record. Fred and George had taken the moment to steal the clothes of the captain, a ritual of sorts. Percy was of course sat on the benches waiting and as Oliver came out, towel wrapped around his waist, he found himself once again victim to one of the twins jokes.

He'd never noticed the tattoo before himself and the few members of his team who had seen it, hadn't pointed it out to him. And so, this lead to the final part of Fred and George's plan. Oliver with a chuckled walked around in his towel, the actual name on his tattoo obscured by the fluffy white material. "Seen my clothes, Perce?" His brow quirked as he passed the other, Percy's brow quirking.

"Er no... So, Olly. Who _DO_ you love?" Percy smiled, eager and not that he'd admit it, but hopeful. He was hoping it would be his name beneath that towel but the odds that the hunky captain would like him were a big fat zilch. Or so he thought. Oliver had quirked his brow at the other's comment, a slight smile on his face as he managed to chuckle out "Quidditch" secretly wanting to admit "You" instead.

Oliver eventually found his clothes once the rest of the squad had left, a few members lurking at the door with the twins to listen in on what would happen between the two young men. Truthfully, they all hoped that Oliver would win Percy over. He'd always been dedicated to the game and despite the many advances from all houses alike, he'd never accepted.

He towelled off quickly, grinning from time to time as he talked to Percy, who was trying his best divert his eyes from the other man's body. Percy, despite being the most disciplined person in Hogwarts failed to withstand temptation when Oliver bent over before him, pulling up his boxers. Percy's blue eyes caught his name written across the other's skin and wondered if his name ever looked so good written.

"I.. is... is it.. Is it true Olly?" Percy's wide eyes found Oliver confused brown ones as he turned to look at the other, the material of his boxers pulled only half way up over his rear.

"Is what true, Perce? Are you ok?" Oliver quirked a brow as the red head carefully nodded swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Is it true what your back says?"

"Eh? What are you on about?"

"Look, there" Percy rose and moved towards the other, barely managing to keep his balance as he stumbled over the benches between them. His finger pressed to the skin and Oliver straightened, sucking in a breath. His brows furrowed and he padded over to a full length mirror, turning so that his back was facing said mirror. With Percy stood next to him, he glanced over his shoulder and found himself swallowing a lump from his own throat.

"Oh... I don't remember getting that... But er.. yeah"

"Pardon?"

"It's true, Perce. It's true" He winced carefully as he looked at the redhead, securing the material of his boxers into the proper place before he found himself knocked side wards. It took all of five seconds to realise that the third eldest Weasley had jumped him on the spot, lips moving over his face.

A good five years later when he discovered exactly how he'd gotten that tattoo and why he couldn't remember a good few hours of the trip to Hogsmeade. At the frequent visits to the Weasley household with his long term boyfriend of five years, Oliver would never admit that secretly he did love butterbeer, he did love Firewhiskey and he most certainly lover the twins although when it came down to it. There was only one Weasley for Oliver.

* * *

Author's notes:

I have no clue why I wrote this, I'm not very pleased with it, but we need more pwow fiction


End file.
